


The Yuletide Drabbles

by Rose_To_Fall



Category: Yuletide RPF
Genre: Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Yule hippos, plot tentacle monster, the bears, waiting for assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_To_Fall/pseuds/Rose_To_Fall





	The Yuletide Drabbles

She looks around warily, listening for the sounds made by hippos and bears (and plot bunnies and the tentacle creature). Hearing nothing, she tiptoes carefully across the room to the folder holding all of the Yule letters and begins to lead through it frantically, looking for an idea. 

Finding one, she yelps triumphantly, and then swallows a curse. A floor board creaks; her heart rate races and she starts to turn. A rabbit sits eyeing her, and she's relieved until the paw lands on her shoulder, and she hears a growl right next to her ear. "Wait for your assignment!"


End file.
